The present invention relates to a golf bag stand having a central rod and two L-shaped anchors for insertion into the ground, along with an attachable golf bag. An upper ring along with a detachable base support member is provided for the bag. A hook portion at the upper end of the central rod provides means for either carrying the attached bag or connecting to a mobile golf cart.
Currently many golf bag stands have either a single spike for insertion into the ground, or if an additional spike is present, only one anchor besides the central spike is provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,175, discloses a bag stand having an L-shaped member at the lower end of the stand, as does U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,126. The disadvantage of these stands is that when a golf bag is attached to the stands in an upright position, wind or porous ground leads to instability. The three prong approach of the current invention provides for greater stability for the bag in an upright position because a triangular base is created.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stand and accessory bag which are easy to carry and transport, yet provide stability not found in present stands.
It is a further object to allow golf bags of various sizes and shapes to be attached to the stand, and by having a base member giving further support to convenience bags.